Helena Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Brightfire15
Summary: Female Harry Potter story. Young Helena Potter's known nothing of her true inheritance until she recieves a letter to Hogwarts. She gains three friends, Cedric, Ron and Hermione and more than excitment in her first year, also adventure. Read and Review!
1. The Zoo

Helena Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_

My name is Helena Lily Potter.

For nearly ten years, my life has been anything but happy. I've been raised by my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who just hate me for reasons I know nothing of. I've always thought it was because I was left on their doorstep. Aunt Petunia's a scrawny rat-faced woman and my Uncle Vernon's a fat purple idiot. Even worse than them is my fat, stupid, and horrible cousin Dudley. He picks on me quite a bit, but not so much anymore ever since he broke my glasses and Uncle Vernon threatened to make him pay for a new pair if he did it again. He only did this because of the money, not because he cared about me. Both of them spoil their stupid son to no end and are blind to his faults.

I've been somewhat neglected and a loner for years because my home life's horrible and I've got no friends at my school because Dudley's a bully and no one wants him to think that they like me. I'm far from pretty because I'm as skinny as a hose, I wear circular glasses that are taped together and worn out thrift-store clothes, I have thin black hair, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead. My Aunt and Uncle say I got it when my parents died in a car crash. I've never been sure about that as I've got faint memories of their deaths.

I remember their faces, a cackling laugh and a flash of green light. It's not much, but it's all I have of them. There're no photographs of them in the house and I've always been told not to ask questions about my family. My bedroom is a cupboard under the stairs that's cramped, but has a bed and my few possessions—some worn out horse models Dudley didn't want, a battered old watch and a stuffed black dog I'd been found with that day. I named him Snuffles and he became my only friend and confident.

I have strange dreams about my past, but I can't explain them. I can only hope that one day; I'll be free of this place and these people and can lead my own life in the world. When I'm of age, I'm never coming back to this place, not ever.

One morning, I was snuggled up to Snuffles and enjoying a nice dream, when my Aunt's voice and pounding on my cupboard door woke me up. I let out a yawn and stretched as I put on my glasses. Dudley was running up and down the stairs, causing dust and woodchips to fall into my eyes and hair.

"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!"

I got changed and was almost out of my cupboard before he shoved me back inside. I sighed as I got out again and went into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were spoiling their son again as it was his eleventh birthday. The minute I came in, I got the evil crusty of death.

"Why don't you cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything?" said Aunt Petunia. "I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," I said, as politely as I could. I took the bacon and eggs out of the frying pan and placed them on everyone's plates after letting them cook a bit more.

"Hurry up!" Uncle Vernon barked. "Bring my coffee, girl!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

I poured his coffee and then sat down and began eating my own small portions of the breakfast.

Aunt Petunia took her hands off Dudley's eyes, allowing him to gaze at the presents. "Aren't they wonderful, darling?"

"How many are they?" he demanded.

"Thirty-six, counted them myself," said Uncle Vernon.

I finished my breakfast and went back to the remaining cooking as I braced myself for the storm that would hit.

"Thirty-six? But last year I had thirty-seven!" Dudley shouted.

"Some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year's," said Uncle Vernon.

"I don't care how big they are!" he shouted.

Aunt Petunia intervened. "Now, now, here's what we're going to do. When we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that pumpkin?"

"Perfect," said Dudley, smiling.

I let out a soft breath. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. But just then, the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia came back with bad news. Mrs. Figg, the old woman I'd stay with when the Dursleys went out, had broken her leg and couldn't watch me today. I felt bad for Mrs. Figg as I liked her and secretly enjoyed visiting her, even if I did have to look at every photo of every cat she owned. I made a mental note to send her a get-well card when I could.

However, this presented a dilemma. My Aunt and Uncle debated about it and decided that I couldn't be left home alone and would have to come to the zoo with them and Dudley. Dudley strongly protested and began blubbering, but this ceased when he was promised a giant hot-fudge sundae.

I was actually both looking forward to this and dreading it. Before getting into the car, Uncle Vernon warned me that if I did any "funny business," I'd have no meals for a week. I wasn't worried as he usually never followed up on his threats and the most I got for a punishment was being locked in my cupboard another hour or two. The trip was a bit fun, and seeing the wolves was my favorite part, but then we got to the Reptile Room. The python in the cage was asleep, boring Dudley.

"Make him move," he ordered.

Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass. "Move."

Dudley banged on the glass. "Move!"

"He's asleep!" I said. "Leave him alone."

"He's _boring_," said Dudley, as they went to another cage.

I shook my head and turned to the snake. "Sorry about him," I said. "He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you." To my shock, the snake woke up, blinked at me and was actually _listening _to me. "Can you hear me?" The snake nodded. "Wow. I'm sorry, it's just…I've never talked to a snake before. Do you, I mean, do you talk to people often?" The snake shook its head. "You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" The snake pointed to a sign on the cage that read **Bred In Captivity**. "I see. I'm sorry. That's me as well. I never knew my parents either."

Just then, Dudley's voice rang loudly across the room. "Mummy! Dad! Come here, you won't believe what this snake is doing!"

He shoved me aside and I fell down painfully on the floor as he pressed his hands and face to the glass. I was so angry at him and sick of getting picked on and I glared at him. As I did this, the glass in the cage disappeared and Dudley fell into the cage and the snake got out. My eyes widened as the snake moved towards me and nuzzled my arm affectionately.

"Thanksss," he hissed.

"Anytime," I said, stunned.

The snake then left the zoo, causing the other citizens to scream in terror. To make matters worse, the glass returned and Dudley was trapped inside in the cage. Aunt Petunia was horrified and had to get a zoo worker to get him out and Uncle Vernon was furious with me. The minute we got home, he tightly grabbed my hair and growled, "What happened?"

"I swear I don't know!" I yelled, as I tried to free myself from him. "One minute the glass was there and then it was gone, it was like magic!" I got shoved into my cupboard and locked in for this.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Uncle Vernon hissed before shutting me in.

I remained in my cupboard for what felt like forever. I kept holding Snuffles close and wondering about what had happened. The snake had thanked me for helping it escape, but had it really been me? Had I really caused the glass to disappear like that? But if so, then how had I done it? How had I even spoken to the snake? But no one could answer my questions because I wasn't allowed to ask them to anyone.


	2. The Letters and Diagon Alley

The Letters and Diagon Alley

The following morning, I was let out and the whole incident seemed forgotten. Well, mostly forgotten, as Dudley acted like I was a bomb that was about to go off. I ignored it. Mrs. Figg later offered to watch me while they ran some errands and then she thanked me for the get-well card I'd made out of crayons and bits of colored paper. A week later, Dudley's school uniform for Smeltings came in the mail and while my Aunt and Uncle were drooling over him yet again, I had to try not to laugh as he looked beyond ridiculous in that getup. Thankfully, I was just going to the local public school, so I wouldn't have to wear that outfit.

I went to retrieve the post. There were a few bills, some coupons, a postcard from my Uncle's sister Marge, and a letter to me. That was strange as I usually never got mail from anyone. But the strangest thing was the wax seal and crest and the address on the back on the envelope.

_Miss. H. Potter_

_Number 4, Privet Drive_

_Cupboard under the stairs_

My _cupboard _was on the address. How on earth had the sender known where I slept? Goosebumps broke out on my skin. Was I being _watched?_ I let it slide as I gave Uncle Vernon the other mail and tried to open my letter only to have it snatched away by Dudley.

"Hey, give it back, that's mine!" I shouted.

"Yours?" Uncle Vernon sneered. "Who'd be writing to _you?_"

But then he and Aunt Petunia saw the seal and crest and turned pale. They then ordered me and Dudley out of the kitchen and talked behind a locked door before they came out and made an announcement. I was going to have Dudley's second bedroom as my cupboard was too small for me anymore. I was grateful and surprised, but also suspicious. I thanked them, but when I asked about my letter, I was told it had been a mistake and not to ask further questions. Out of habit, I didn't pry further, even though I wanted to.

Over the next several days, countless letters to me came pouring in. Five or six came through the letterbox on a daily basis by owl and some managed to be cramped into the eggs Aunt Petunia bought. Uncle Vernon ended up boarding up the letterbox and went on burning each and every one of my letters. I couldn't even sneak one to learn what this nonsense was all about. Who'd want to write to me this badly?

Finally, the letters seemed to stop coming. One Sunday afternoon, we were all sitting the living room, well, I was passing around tea and cookies as I was practically their servant. Uncle Vernon was practically bursting with joy.

"Fine day, Sunday," he said. "In my opinion, the best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?"

Dudley just shrugged and then I gave the right answer, "Because there's no post on Sundays?"

"Right you are, Helena!" he said, as he took a cookie off of the plate and started rambling. "No post on Sundays! Not one single letter, not one! No, sir!"

I looked out the window when I saw something fly by. My eyes widened when I saw that there were dozens, if not a hundred, owls of all different breeds. Oh, no! Just then, a letter came zooming down the chimney and it was followed by countless more that came down like a rain that never ceased. Trying to take advantage of the situation, I got onto the coffee table managed to grab one of the letters. I then ran for it and tried to escape Uncle Vernon, but he grabbed me and yanked the letter out of my hand.

"Get off!" I yelled, as I tried to free myself. "There're my letters! Let go of me!"

Dozens more then burst through the letterbox and hit Uncle Vernon in the face. "That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!"

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" said Dudley, gazing at Aunt Petunia, who didn't reply.

We packed up everything we could into a few duffle bags and headed out. We stayed at a hotel for the night and then Uncle Vernon paid for a ride to a dismal hut on a rock in the middle of the sea. Our food supplies were minimal, just some bananas and chips, and our fire was nonexistent. To make things even more perfect, (sarcastic), there was very little room in the hut. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took the bed on the second floor and Dudley got the couch while I got the hard floor and the thinnest most ragged blanket.

That night, I didn't sleep well. I had a nightmare and when I woke up, I hugged Snuffles close to me as I remembered that I was going to be eleven years old at the stroke of midnight. My birthdays had always been ignored, I was used to it, but for some reason, I felt that this birthday was meant to be special and that brought tears to my eyes. I drew a cake in the dirt and wrote the words, Happy Birthday Helena, before I sat up a little straighter. I checked my watch and when it read midnight, I whispered, "Make a wish, Helena," and blew on the candles. _I wish there was someone who would come and take me away from here._

No sooner had I made this wish, than something began pounding on the door. It woke up the Dursleys and startled me as I hid on the other side of the fireplace and Uncle Vernon came down with a rifle. After a few more poundings, the door fell down and a giant man with a heavy coat and huge beard came in.

"Sorry about that," he said, as he picked up the door and put it back.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!" said Uncle Vernon.

The giant just glared at him and actually bent the rifle. "Dry up Dursley, you great prune," he snarled. Then he looked around the room. "Where's Helena Potter?"

Timidly, I stepped out of my hiding place, still clutching Snuffles to my chest. "I'm right here, sir."

"Ah, no need to call me 'sir,' Helena," he said, chuckling. "Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Helena, but you're as pretty as your mother was at your age. You look a bit like your dad, but you've got her smile and her eyes." He reached into his pocket and handed me a box. "I've got something for you. Afraid I might've sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same."

I put Snuffles under my arm and opened the box. It was a chocolate cake with pink and green icing. The words read, Happee Birthdae Helena. I was both surprised and touched. I'd never had a birthday cake in my life. "Thank you."

"Not everyday your young girl turns eleven, now is it?" he said, chuckling. He sat down on the couch and beckoned for me to join him, which I did and then he placed a warm blanket on me before he aimed his pink umbrella at the fireplace and then sparks shot out of it as a fire got going.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," he said, proudly. "Of course, you know all about Hogwarts."

I shook my head. "Sorry, no. What's Hogwarts?"

He stared at me. "'What's Hogwarts'? Blimey, Helena, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learned what?"

"You're a witch, Helena."

My jaw dropped. "I'm a what?"

"A witch. And a thumping good one, I'd wager. Once you're trained up a little."

I shook my head. It couldn't be true. "No, you've made a mistake. I can't be a witch. I mean, I'm just Helena. Just Helena."

"Well, Just Helena, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

I stared before I remembered several events. I'd always managed to escape Dudley's gang when they chased me and then the vanishing glass incident at the zoo…oh, heavens above. I _was_ a witch! Hagrid must've noticed my look because he handed me another copy of the letter I hadn't been able to read until now. I opened it and read it aloud.

"'_Dear Miss Potter,_

"'_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._'"

"She'll not be going, I tell you!" said Uncle Vernon, furiously. "We swore when we took her in that we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!"

I was so angry I almost couldn't speak. "You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?"

"Of course we knew!" spat Aunt Petunia. "How could you not be? My _perfect _sister being who she was! My mother and father were so _proud _the day she got her letter! 'We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?' I was the only one to see her for what she was, a freak!"

"Don't you dare call my mother a freak, you old rat!" I yelled.

Aunt Petunia ignored me. "And then she met that Potter and then she had you and I knew you'd be just as strange, just as _abnormal_. And then if you please, she went and got herself blown up, and we got landed with you!"

"Blown up?" I shouted, furious. "You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

Hagrid looked equally furious. "A car crash? A car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! It's a scandal!"

"She will not be going!" said Uncle Vernon.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is going to stop her, are you?" said Hagrid, mockingly.

"Muggle?" I asked, confused.

"Non-magic folk," he explained, before turning back to them. "This girl's had her name down ever since she were born! She's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and she'll be under the finest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore!"

"I'll not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach her magic tricks!" said Uncle Vernon.

Hagrid then looked dangerously angry as he pointed his umbrella at them. "_Never _insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me," he growled. He then pointed his umbrella at Dudley and then Dudley suddenly sprouted a pig's tail. I burst out laughing while the Dursleys began panicking and freaking.

Hagrid checked his watch. "Well, best be off. Lots to do. Are you coming, Helena?"

"Of course," I said. I put on my thin jacket, grabbed my cake and held Snuffles tight as I followed him out of the hut and into the world.

Hagrid and I became fast friends.

He told me all about Hogwarts and how he'd lived there since he was thirteen and he'd been expelled. He didn't say why he was expelled, but mentioned that he'd always wanted a pet dragon of his own. He laughed at all my jokes and I told him about small stuff I'd always wanted to talk about but never could until now. We stopped at an inn for the night and then split my birthday cake together, before finally going to sleep.

In the morning, we headed to London and I read aloud my school supplies list. There was quite a bit on the list such as robes, books, potion supplies, a cauldron, and much more. I didn't see any kind of shops that sold this stuff. Where was it? "Hagrid, can we really find all of this in London?" I asked.

"If you know where to go," said Hagrid. He led me to a place called the Leaky Cauldron that no one else seemed to notice and then we went in. It was a pub filled with a bit of music and noisy customers.

"Ah, Hagrid, usual I presume?" asked the barman.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business." Hagrid affectionately patted my shoulder. "Just helping young Helena here buy her school supplies."

"Bless my soul," said Tom, sounding both surprised and happy. "It's Helena Potter!"

My eyes widened as the entire bar went silent at the mention of my name. People then started coming up to me and shook my free hand that wasn't holding Snuffles. They kept saying stuff like "Welcome back," and "I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." I just kept murmuring "How-do-you-do?" and "Nice to meet you." I couldn't believe it. These people knew me. I was famous. But how? Why?

Then a man in purple robes and a purple turban came up to me. "H-H-Helena P-P-Potter. C-C-Can't t-tell h-how p-please I am to meet you."

"Hello, Professor, didn't see you there," said Hagrid. "Helena, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, nice to meet you," I said, offering my hand, but he didn't take it.

"F-fascinating subject," he stuttered. "N-not that you n-need it, e-e-eh, P-P-Potter?"

What was that supposed to mean? I was about to ask, but Hagrid patted shoulder again. "Well, we'd best be off. Lots to buy."

"Good-bye, Professor," I said, as I followed Hagrid to a back room. We came up to a brick wall.

"See, Helena, you're famous."

"But _why _am I famous, Hagrid?" I asked. "All those people back there, how is that they know who I am?"

Hagrid looked solemn. "I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you that, Helena." He then tapped some bricks and the wall split in two and reveal a huge shopping area. "Welcome, Helena, to Diagon Alley."

"It's amazing," I murmured.

There were dozens of beautiful shops with fantastic things in the windows. It took me a moment to tear my eyes off it all, especially when I saw a handsome broom called the Nimbus 2000 in a broomstick shop. My excitement turned to worry when I realized that I had no way to pay for my things. "Hagrid, how am I going to pay for any of this?" I asked. "I haven't any money."

"Well, there's your money, Helena," he said, pointing a towering white building. "Gringotts, Wizards' Bank. Ain't no safer place, no one, except perhaps Hogwarts." I was a bit relieved as we entered the marble building filled with dusty chandeliers and dozens of creepy-looking goblins. I held Hagrid's hand, remembering what he said about goblins being unfriendly and tricksters, and he gently squeezed it. We went up to the main desk where a goblin with half-moon glasses peered at us.

"Miss Helena Potter wishes to make a withdrawal," said Hagrid.

"And does Miss Helena Potter have her key?" he asked.

"It's right here," said Hagrid, pulling out a small gold key from his pocket. Then he pulled out a letter. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about You-Know-What in Vault You-Know-Which."

I frowned in confusion and wondered why Hagrid wasn't telling me what was going on, but didn't ask as the goblin read the letter and then summoned another goblin called Griphook to take us down to my vault. The car was disturbingly fast and even Hagrid looked ill. We reached my vault and I was shocked by the contents. Enormous piles of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. My parents had left all this to _me? _

After gathering much of the money, we went down to Vault 713 and Hagrid couldn't tell me what was inside because it was Hogwarts business, very secret. I didn't know what to expect, but the fact that it was just some small thing wrapped in brown paper, was a bit disappointing. Hagrid had said that the only safer place besides Gringotts was Hogwarts, so whatever the little package was, would most likely be safer there.

We went on with the rest of my shopping and it was quite fun. Every single shop was fascinating to me, probably because this was my first trip to the world where I belonged. A few hours later, I only had one thing left on my list.

"I still need a wand," I said, after examining my list.

"A wand?" said Hagrid. "Well, you'll want Olivanders, ain't no place better. Go pop in and then wait for me while I go check on something."

"Okay."

We parted, but then I realized that I'd gotten lost and then seconds later, I bumped into something or rather, some_one_, and dropped all my things.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you," said a boy. "Here, let me help you."

"No, it's my fault. I should've been more careful," I said. Then I saw his face. He looked about thirteen and looked incredibly handsome with his dark brown hair, grey eyes and fine features. "Hi."

"Hi," he said. "Oh, forgive me. My name's Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

"I'm Helena. Helena Potter."

His eyes widened. "Helena Potter?" he repeated, as we picked up my packages. "Wow. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I said, as we shook hands.

"First year at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm really looking forward to it. What about you? What year are you in?"

"I'm starting my third year. I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Cool."

"So, where're you headed? Who's shopping with you?"

"I'm headed to Olivanders to buy my wand and then I've got to wait for Hagrid."

"The gamekeeper?" he said. "Cool. Wish I had someone like that with me. My parents are great and all, but they're a bit ambitious for me and a bit protective."

I chuckled. "Well, it could be worse." I bit my lip in embarrassment. "Cedric, I'm kind of lost. Could you—?"

"Sure," he said. "Just follow me."

"Thank you."

He took me down to Olivanders. "Well, I've got to go meet my parents, but I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Oh, Helena," he said, before I went in. "If you don't mind, could I have you address so I can write to you? You can have mine."

"I'd love to," I said.

We exchanged addresses and then waved good-bye. I felt pleased and happy. I actually gained a friend close to my age for the first time in my life. I went into the shop and placed my things on a chair.

"Hello?" I said, when I didn't see anyone. "Hello?"

Then a creepy and gentle-looking man appeared out of nowhere. He smiled when he saw me. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Miss Potter." He began going through some boxes. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah." He pulled out a wand from one of the many boxes off the shelf and handed it to me. "Ten and a quarter inches, unicorn tail hair, swishy, made of willow, and quite nice for Charm work."

I waved it slightly, but it made dozens of other boxes fly off the shelf. "Sorry," I said, as I put it down.

"Don't worry about it. Try this one. Twelve inches, beech, dragon heartstring, excellent for Transfiguration."

But the next wand proved to be just as bad a choice as the previous one and so did the next six until he pulled out another box. "Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather," he said. "Try it out."

After a moment's hesitation, I did, and gold sparks and a gust of wind came out of it. I was surprised, but not quite as much as Olivander was. "Curious," he murmured. "Very curious."

"Pardon me, but _what's _curious?" I asked.

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Miss Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It's curious that you should be destined for this wand when its sibling gave you that scar."

My heart skipped a beat. The maniac who'd killed my parents, had given me my scar? "And who owned that wand?"

"We do not speak his name," said Olivander, in a hushed tone. "The wand chooses the witch or wizard, Miss Potter. It's not always clear, why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, but great."

I swallowed painfully as I paid for my wand, but then my face lit up when Hagrid tapped on the window. "Helena, Happy Birthday!" My present was a beautiful snowy white owl. I was so shocked, I almost couldn't speak, but then I managed a "thank you" before we headed back.

I was quiet at dinner. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that'd happened in the last twenty-four hours. Part of me was worried about how'd I do in my future, and the other part of me was thinking about my parents and what Olivander had said.

"Are you alright, Helena?" asked Hagrid. "You seem a bit quiet."

I hesitated, but then asked, "He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me my scar?" When Hagrid was silent, I went on. "You know, Hagrid. I know you do. Please, tell me. I need to know."

Hagrid sighed and put down his bite of food. "First, and understand this Helena, because it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. And a few years ago, there was one who went as bad as you can, though. And his name was V-…his name was V…."

"Maybe if you wrote it down?"

"No, I can't spell it. Alright, _Voldemort_," he whispered.

"Voldemort?" I repeated.

"Shh!" he said. "It was dark times, Helena, dark times. Voldemort started gathering some followers, brought them over to the Dark Side. Anyone who stood up against him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him. But no one lived once he decided to kill them, nobody, not one, except you."

"Me?" I repeated. "Voldemort tried to kill _me?_"

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Helena. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to You-Know-Who?"

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. No, I reckon he's still out there, too tired to carry on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous. That's why everyone knows your name. You're the Girl Who Lived."

My throat tightened as I thought of something. "Hagrid, is it _my_ fault my parents died?"

"Your fault? Goodness me, no!" he said, looking shocked at this. "Where'd you get such an idea? Helena, it's _not_ your fault. It's You-Know-Who's fault. Don't ever blame yourself for what happened, not for one minute. Your parents loved you and you didn't do anything wrong."

"Thanks," I said, as he squeezed my hand.

He smiled and then we slept at Leaky Cauldron for the night before he gave me my train ticket and then took me back to Privet Drive for the remainder of the summer.


	3. The Third Floor

The Third Floor

My remaining month of vacation wasn't so bad.

The Dursleys mostly avoided me and only spoke to me if necessary, which I had no problem with. I spent the majority of the time in my room, reading my school books and writing letters to Cedric. He sent his first letter by Muggle mail until I sent off the reply with my owl, Hedwig, and thus we became penpals by owls. Hedwig was very affectionate with me and before I knew it, it was time for me to go to Hogwarts.

Uncle Vernon agreed to give me a lift as he and Aunt Petunia were already taking Dudley to the hospital in London to get rid of the pig's tail. However, they all left me at the station cackling with laughter when they realized that my platform, nine and three-quarters was no where to be seen and I had ten minutes to get on the train. My heart sank. Crap, what was I going to do?

Hedwig was already attracting attention, but then again so was I because I was an eleven-year-old girl still carrying a stuffed dog. I found a guard and asked him for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but he said there wasn't one and went off muttering about stuff. Feeling desperate, I looked for Cedric, but then I remembered that in his last letter, he'd written that he'd be waiting by the train, so I couldn't find him.

Then I saw a family of redheaded people and the word 'Muggles,' so I followed them and watched two of the oldest-looking boys disappear into the wall. I shook myself before I walked over to the mother.

"Excuse me!" I said. "Excuse me. Could you tell me how to—?"

"How to get onto the platform?" said the woman, kindly. "Oh, not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Thank you," I said, gratefully.

I started running and then shut my eyes as I ran into the wall and then came out onto the other side. I was relieved by this and a feeling of excitement crept into me. The train was red and black with the words _Hogwarts Express _on it in gold lettering. I then tried to put my things into the luggage compartment and failed miserably as it was quite heavy.

"Hey, do you want a hand?" said one of the redheaded boys from before.

"Yes, please."

"Name's George Weasley, by the way. Oi, Fred, c'mere!"

The twins helped me and then I thanked them. At that moment, they noticed my scar as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Blimey, you're her, aren't you?" said Fred. "You're Helena Potter!"

"Oh, yes, I am," I said, blushing slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Fred, George, dears, what's the holdup? Why aren't you on the train?" said their mother, as she came over to us.

"We're helping out our new friend here," said George. "Mum, this is Helena Potter. Helena, this is our mother."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," I said, as we shook hands. "Thanks for your help earlier."

"Not a problem dear. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were by yourself. You were so polite before. Can I get you anything, sweetheart?"

"No, thank you."

She smiled at me and then we got on the train and waved good-bye. I got changed into my robes in the bathroom and then went looking for Compartment C when I got on the train and eventually found it and Cedric, who was looking for me and already in his robes as well.

"Hey," he said. "I've been looking all over for you. It's great to see you. How're you?"

"Good," I replied. "I've missed you. How're you doing?"

"Fine, I supposed. It's been crazy at home for a while now. My dad found out we'd met and exchanging letters last week and went bonkers with excitement. He seemed to think that because you and I'd become penpals, it might help me later on."

"Sorry," I said, apologetically.

"Not your fault. Helena, just curious, but do you always carry that dog with you?"

"Yep. Snuffles always goes with me. Until I met you and Hagrid, he was the only friend I had." I blushed at having said this, but Cedric just nodded.

"I'm sorry things were so hard for you," he said.

"It's okay." I bit my lip as I placed Snuffles into my bag. "Cedric, there's something I've been concerned about for a while. Does it really matter if you're raised by Muggles? Does that make a difference at school and stuff?"

"Not in the slightest," he replied. "Don't worry, okay? Some of the best witches and wizards were Muggle-borns and they were brilliant. You'll do just fine at Hogwarts and I'll be there to help you."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "What House do you think I'll be Sorted into? I hope it's not Slytherin."

"I highly doubt you'll go to Slytherin. You don't seem to be the type. My bet is that you'll be in Gryffindor."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Just then, there was a tap on the door and a redheaded, freckle-faced boy poked his head in. He too was dressed for school. "Excuse me, do you mind?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," I said.

He sat down across from us. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Cedric Diggory and this is my friend, Helena Potter."

Ron shook Cedric's hand, but then his eyes widened at the sound of my name. "So, it's true? Do you really have the scar?"

I nodded and showed it to him.

"Wicked!" he gasped.

Cedric chuckled and then an elderly woman with a cart full of delicious looking treats rolled by. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Cedric and Ron declined, having brought some sandwiches, but I took out some of the money I'd brought and bought a bit of everything. Cedric insisted on paying half the bill and then we feasted on candy and sweets.

Except for splitting my birthday cake with Hagrid, I'd never been able to share anything with anyone, so it was all quite exciting and fun. The candy was delicious. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and much more.

We all exchanged Chocolate Frog cards; we joked and talked about our lives up until this point. I got along easily with Ron and liked his story, and Cedric was great and his story was interesting. Cedric and Ron found my story both exciting and sad and threatened to curse all three of the Dursleys into next Tuesday as soon as they could learn a decent one. I just laughed and told them it wouldn't be necessary.

Ron began talking about his little brown rat, Scabbers, who sat on his lap eating a box of Bertie Botts. "Pathetic, isn't he?" he said.

"Just a little bit," I admitted.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Do you want to see?"

"Sure," said Cedric.

"Yeah," I said.

Ron cleared his throat and was about to perform the spell, when a girl in her robes came in. She had bushy brown hair, large front teeth, nice features and brown eyes. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," said Ron.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" she asked. "Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow_."

Sadly, the only thing the spell did was make a yellow light almost singe Scabber's whiskers. The girl did not look impressed and Cedric and I were disappointed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only tried few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She sat down in front of me and aimed her wand at the taped area of my glasses. "For example, _Oculous Reparo._" The tape vanished and my glasses were mended.

"That's better isn't it?" she asked.

"Much, thank you," I said.

"Holy cricket, you're Helena Potter!" she said. "I'm Hermione Granger. And who are you two?"

"Cedric Diggory."

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure. Well, I'd best be off and help Neville. Oh, Ron, you've got dirt on your nose by the way, just there."

Ron glared at Hermione while Cedric and I exchanged soft chuckles.

We arrived at Hogwarts shortly.

As Cedric was a third year, he'd been in the carriages while Ron and I and the rest of the first year students traveled up to the castle on the boats on the lake. The Hogwarts Castle was simply magnificent and stunning. I was eager to get inside and before long, we walked up a long staircase and met a woman in her sixties with graying black hair in a tight bun, half-moon glasses, and wearing a black hat and green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be Sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House or as is the rare case Hous_es_, will be awarded the House Cup. Wait here for a moment, please."

The minute she was gone, a boy with sleek blond hair spoke up, "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Helena Potter has come to Hogwarts." And then the whispers about me began. The boy beckoned to his two apes in clothes. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron failed to stifle a chuckle.

Draco glared at him. "You think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours! Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley!" He turned to me. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," I said, coldly.

Before Draco could reply, Professor McGonagall returned and had us all enter the hall. It was lovely with thousands of floating lit candles, four banquet tables with seats, a staff table with Professor Dumbledore at the head, and the ceiling was enchanted to show the sky outside. We eventually stopped walking and Professor McGonagall help up a battered old hat. "When I call your name, I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head and your House will be decided. But first, Professor Dumbledore has a few announcements."

Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few start-of-term reminders. First years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. That's all."

I didn't know what to think, but I let it slide as Professor McGonagall began reading off the surnames on her list in alphabetical order. The list was quite long. Hermione went to Gryffindor as did Neville and several others. Malfoy was placed in Slytherin before the Hat even touched his head, no surprise there. When my turn came, I tried to ignore the feeling of dread in my stomach and focus on Cedric, who was smiling at me. I weakly smiled back as the Sorting Hat was place on my head and then it spoke to me.

"Difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh, yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," I whispered. "Anything but Slytherin!"

"Not Slytherin, eh?" it said. "You could be great you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure, better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

I let out a sigh of relief as I joined my classmates and Cedric gave me two thumbs up and mouthed, "Congratulations!" I smiled and waved to him. Ron soon joined me and then the Sorting was over and the feast began.

I couldn't believe all the food that was there. There were all of my favorites and more. I'd never really gone hungry at the Dursleys, but I'd never been allowed to each as much I'd have liked. We also met the Hogwarts ghosts. There were hundreds of them, but the Gryffindor ghost was a man with fifteenth-century looks. He was quite friendly, but quite annoyed having been denied the request of joining the Headless Hunt.

"I know you!" said Ron. "You're Nearly Headless Nick."

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind," he said, stiffly.

"'Nearly Headless'?" said Hermione. "How can you be '_Nearly Headless_'?"

"Like this," he said, as he showed his head, which was half an inch from falling off. Some of us let out horrified gasps as Nick floated off.

I gave Hermione a dry look. "You _had _to ask, didn't you?"

Before she could reply, there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey," said Cedric. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, go right ahead." I scooted over and made room for him. He sat beside me and we began talking until I noticed one teacher whose gaze was focused on me as he spoke to Professor Quirrell.

"Cedric, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House," he said. "He teaches Potions, but everyone knows it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts position he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for _years_."

"Why does he keep staring at me?"

"Don't know. Don't let him bother you. He's a bit coarse, but everyone says he's fairly nice underneath it all."

I bit my lip and then clutched my forehead as my scar burnt like someone had placed a white-hot poker on it. "Ow," I hissed.

"Helena, what's wrong?" asked Cedric.

"I don't know," I admitted, as the pain went away. "My scar just burnt."

"Should you see the nurse?" asked Ron.

"No, I don't think so. It's fine now."

Cedric and Ron still looked concerned, but didn't question me further.

When the feast was over, we all went to our common rooms and dormitories for some sleep. Percy, Gryffindor's prefect and Ron's older brother, led the way and instructed us on curfew and such and we got our class schedules. I went up to bed, but I didn't fall asleep. I stayed up for a while, thinking it all. I was still nervous, but I was also glad to be here because for the first time in my life, I felt like I was where I belonged. I was home.

Classes began the next day. Easily the most boring was History of Magic probably because Professor Binns was a ghost who never shut up. Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't too bad but it wasn't like what I'd expected. Transfiguration was somewhat hard, but I was pretty good at it, not as good as Hermione, though. My favorite class was Charms as it was fun and I liked Professor Flitwick.

Then came the class I'd been dreading, Potions, because of Professor Snape. He proved to be quite strict the minute he walked into the dudgeons.

"There'll be no wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," he said. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the exact science and art that is potion making. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He then read off a roll call and stopped when he came to my name. He walked over to my table and gazed at me. "Miss Potter, our…new…celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping draught so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death," I replied.

He actually looked impressed with me and he ignored Hermione's waving hand. "Very good. Where, Miss Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat. It's a stone that can save you from the most deadly poisons."

"Good. Now, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There isn't any. They're the same plant known as aconite."

"Well, I must say, good work, Miss Potter," said Snape. "You clearly understand that fame isn't everything. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, let's get back to work."

I was instantly grateful I'd done so much studying of my schoolbooks before I'd come here. Snape was somewhat nice, but he still seemed to dislike me even though I'd done nothing to warrant such attention and I didn't like the idea of being taught by him. I tried not to let it bother me, but for some reason, it did. I found something odd a week after my first day. Someone broke into Gringotts Vault number 713, but it'd been emptied that very same day. What had been in vault that was worth stealing? But I didn't have to think about that as I was busy with my work.

I didn't mind the homework I was given by my teachers and spent my free time down with Cedric and Ron by the lake or visiting Hagrid. Sometimes I had study periods with Hermione, but she and I didn't speak much as she and Ron had a thorough disliking of one another. My only problem with Hogwarts was Draco, who seemed to make it his job to see to it that I was frequently teased and mocked. I ignored it as I'd endured worse at my old schools and made Cedric and Ron ignore it too.

Luckily, I only had to do Potions with the blond creep, so I wasn't bothered by him too much, but then I learned that the first-year Gryffindors had their first flying lessons with the Slytherins.

"Great," I muttered. "Just I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"Don't worry about it," said Ron. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"I know you will, you've had plenty of practice at your house," I said. "Why on earth would I be?"

"Blimey, talk about insecurities," said Ron.

"Helena, don't worry so much," said Cedric. "Flying is easy, trust me. You'll be a natural, I know it."

"Easy for you to say, you're the Seeker on your House team," I pointed out. Cedric and Ron had told me all about Quidditch.

"Look, Helena, just relax," said Cedric. "If it helps, your flying lesson's the same time as my break. I could come watch you and help you out if you'd like."

"Would you? That'd be great," I said, relieved.

"It's settled then," said Cedric, smiling.

Suddenly, I felt better about the whole thing as the Gryffindors and Slytherins lined up outside that afternoon. Cedric was watching as he'd promise and then Madame Hooch came up to us.

"Good afternoon, class," said Madame Hooch. She was a scary-looking woman with hawk-like gold eyes and spiky grey hair. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Step up to your brooms, stick your right hand over your broom and say 'up.'"

"Up!" we all shouted.

My broom went right up me, as did Malfoy's, but no one else's did. Ron's actually went up and smacked him on the nose. Eventually, everyone got their brooms up and then Madame Hooch went on with her instructions.

"Now, I want all of you to mount your brooms and hold them tightly. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground hard, hover for a moment and then lean forward slightly to touch back down."

But before the whistle touched her lips, Neville's broom suddenly took off without his permission and ignored his orders to come back down. Neville's broom jerked like it was trying to buck him off, it hit the castle wall three times, it spun him around and then took off quickly and he got stuck on a statue's sword. His robe then tore and he fell down onto a torch on the wall before he fell down to the ground with a loud, "Ow!"

Cedric and I ran towards him and gently helped him up. "Neville, you okay?" I asked.

"No, my wrist really, really hurts," he moaned.

"That's because it's broken," said Cedric. "Don't worry; Madame Pomfrey will fix you up in ten seconds flat."

Madame Hooch came towards us. "I'll take him, Mr. Diggory, Miss Potter," she said, as I slipped a Chocolate Frog in Neville's pocket. "Come on, boy. It's alright. Everyone will remain firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a _single_ broom in the air, the one riding it will out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch.'"

Everyone nodded and watched her leave with Neville. Then Malfoy stepped up, holding Neville's dropped Remeberall. "Did you see his face? You think if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat butt."

I was about ready to slap him.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Cedric ordered.

Malfoy shook his head. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find. How about on the roof?" He got on his broom and flew up at least sixty feet in the air and started yelling at me. "What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?"

I got onto my broom, but Hermione tried to stop me. "Helena, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!"

I ignored her and flew off. Cedric was right. I _was _a natural. I flew up and met Malfoy. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" he sneered, dodging me when I tried to snatch it. "Have it your way, then!" He then tossed it into the air.

I didn't think, I just reacted as I sped off as the Remeberall flew into the air and then I took a fifty-foot dive. I swung over my broom and narrowly caught it before it hit one of the castle's windows. Feeling pleased with myself and surprised at how easily, I'd managed the job, I tossed it in my hands for a moment before heading back down.

The other students cheered me on, Ron especially and Cedric hugged me saying how proud of me he was. But then all the cheers fell silent when Professor McGonagall came into view. "Helena Potter!" she barked. "Follow me. No arguments, please."

Cedric looked as if he wanted to protest, but I held up a hand to silence him. I then swallowed painfully as I followed her. We walked into the castle and she led me to a classroom where she asked for "Wood," and then a fifth-year boy came out. "Helena, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker."

My jaw dropped and Wood looked excited.

"Are you serious, Professor?" he said.

"Quite serious," said Professor McGongall. She held the Rememberall. "She caught this thing after a fifty-foot dive. Charlie Weasley couldn't have managed it and heaven knows we need a better team than last year, _flattened _by Slytherin, I couldn't look at Professor Snape for weeks."

"Professor, thank you. I-I'm really very flattered but I'm not _that _good and aren't first-years normally not allowed their own brooms?" I said, stammering slightly.

"Normally, yes, but I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if I can't have the first-year rule bent a little and I'll have a broom sent to you. As for your talent, Miss Potter, you are quite good and I have a feeling that you'll better once you've had some training."

"What do you say, Potter?" asked Wood. "Will you be Gryffindor's new Seeker?"

"Yes, if you insist, but—"

"Then that's settled," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "I expect to hear you've been training hard, Miss Potter, or I might change my mind about punishing you." Then she smiled. "Your father would've been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

I was stunned, yet again.

I met up with Ron, Hermione and Cedric at dinner.

When they asked me what had happened, I told them and they were all stunned. Hermione was somewhat disapproving as I'd only gotten the position by breaking the rules, but I didn't care.

"Seeker?" said Ron. "But first-years _never _make their House teams. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a—"

"Century," Cedric interrupted. "Congratulations, Lena. I said you'd do great and it looks like I was right."

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey, well done, Helena, Wood's just told us," said Fred, startling me as he and George came up to me.

"Fred and George are on the team too, Beaters," Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too much," said George. "But we can't make any promises of course, rough game Quidditch."

"Someone will vanish occasionally, but they'll turn up in a month or two!" said Fred, as they burst into laughter and walked off.

"Ignore them, Quidditch is great," said Cedric.

"And you'll be great too," said Ron.

"But I've never even played Quidditch!" I protested. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You _won't _make a fool of yourself," said Hermione, speaking at last. "It's in your blood. Come on, let me show you something."

We followed her to a trophy case. There, in the center was a gold badge with the words

**James Potter**

**Captain and Seeker**

"Helena, you never told us your father was a Seeker too!" said Ron, in awe.

"I didn't know," I admitted.

Cedric squeezed my shoulder and then we walked to our common rooms. Ron went on talking, saying, "It's spooky. She knows more about you, than you do."

"Who doesn't?" I said. Who honestly didn't know more about my past than I did, about my parents, everything? Just then, the staircase moved and locked onto the third floor on the right-hand side.

We all got up before the staircase moved again, but the minute we walked into the room, something felt wrong.

"Oh, crud," I muttered. "We shouldn't be here."

"We're not _supposed _to be here," said Hermione. "This is the third floor, it's forbidden!"

"Well, let's not stand around. Let's just go before we get caught," said Cedric.

No sooner had we turned around than we heard a meow and saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Wherever she went, Filch was sure to be close behind. Normally, I liked cats, but not now. "It's Filch's cat!" said Ron. "Run!"

We all ran until we came to a locked door which Cedric opened with an _Alhomora _Spell, and then we got inside. We waited in the silence and darkness for a while.

"Filch is gone," said Hermione.

"He thinks this door is locked," said Ron.

"It _was _locked," said Cedric.

"And for good reason," I said, frozen in terror.

In front of us was a huge Cerberus, a three-headed-dog that was just waking up and underneath its paw was a trap door. The minute it woke up, it started growling as we started screaming and it tried to eat us. As quickly as we could, we got out and managed to shut and lock the door before running out back to our common rooms.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" said Hermione, angrily. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads, or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" said Ron.

"It was standing on a trapdoor," said Cedric.

"Which means it wasn't there by accident," I said. "It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" said Ron, as we stood outside the portrait hole.

"That's right, now if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another clever plan to get us all killed or worse expelled!" said Hermione, as she stormed through the hole.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," said Ron, shaking his head as he followed her inside.

Once Cedric and I were alone, we burst into laughter for an unknown reason and hugged each other. Maybe it was heat of the moment or the fact that we were glad we were safe. "Well," said Cedric, as we let go. "How's that for your first few weeks at school?"

"More than I expected, I must say," I said, as I stopped laughing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "You?"

"Fine," I said. "But I wonder what's under that trapdoor. What's that dog guarding?"

"I haven't a clue. Maybe we'll find out later." He sighed and then smiled at me. "Hey, Helena, do you want to meet me down at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow at seven o'clock and I'll help you train?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

He nodded and then waved good-bye before going off to his common room.

The next day, I got a Nimbus Two Thousand in the mail.

I thanked Professor McGonagall profusely for it before she told me it was not a problem and to do my best in practice and in the Quidditch game in November. Cedric and Wood helped me practice during my freetime and the team was welcoming towards me, especially the Chasers who enjoyed having another girl to talk to.

While things were good with the team and such, (even though Malfoy was furious) things were not so great with Ron and Hermione who seemed to be at each others' throats every two minutes. Cedric and I did what we could to maintain some kind of peace, but then, during a Charms lesson, Ron and Hermione were partnered up and all went south.

We were practicing the Levitation Spell and were supposed to be trying to make our feathers fly. I managed to get mine up in the air, but Ron was not having such luck. He ended up completely mispronouncing the incantation and Hermione got involved. Sadly, I couldn't help overhearing what they were saying.

"Stop, stop, you're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you were saying it wrong. It's _Levi-o-sa,_ not _Levio-sar_," she explained.

"You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on," said Ron.

I mentally winced. Ron was really asking for it. Hermione didn't seem fazed in the slightest and just said, "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" and levitated her feather, much to Flitwick's pleasure and Ron's annoyance.

After class, Ron and I met with Cedric. Cedric and I gotten into the habit of waiting for each other and walking one another to our classes everyday. It was something I looked forward to. Hermione rarely joined us as she and Ron were not really on speaking term. We talked about the Halloween feast that night, which we were looking forward to and then Ron started venting about Hermione.

"'It's _Levi-o-sa,_ not _Levio-sar_,'" he said, mockingly. "I know she's your friend, Helena, but she's a nightmare, honestly!"

Just then Hermione burst through us and I could swear I heard the soft sound of sobs.

"I think she heard you," said Cedric.

"Really, Ron, that was tactful," I said, annoyed.

Hermione was definitely upset over Ron's words as she didn't show up for the Halloween feast, which concerned me as she'd said she was going split some sweets with me and talk about her new book she'd gotten from her parents.

"Hey, Neville, where's Hermione?" I asked.

"Parvati Patil said she wouldn't come out of the girls' bathroom. She said she'd been in there all afternoon, crying," said Neville.

I glared at Ron, as it was his fault Hermione was upset. "Are you quite satisfied?"

"No," he said, looking ashamed. "I'll apologize to her the next time I see her."

"Good," said Cedric.

Just then, Quirrell burst in yelling, "Troll! In the dudgeon! Troll in the dudgeon! I thought you ought to know." And then he fainted and everyone started screaming and crying until Dumbledore silenced them all.

"Everyone will please not panic!" he said. "Now, prefects will lead their House back to their dormitories. Teachers will accompany me to the dudgeons." I followed Percy who kept telling everyone to stay alert. Cedric came with me.

"Not that I mind, but shouldn't you be off with the Hufflepuffs?" I asked.

"I don't care. I'm making sure you get back to the common room safely. I'm not leaving you when a troll's on the loose."

"Thanks," I said.

"This is all crazy," said Ron. "Trolls are really stupid. I'll bet Peeves let in as a joke."

"Oh, crap," I muttered, as I remembered something.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Hermione, she doesn't know!"

Without thinking, ran off to warn her and was followed by Cedric and Ron. We stopped in our tracks when the troll walked past us.

"I think the troll's left the dudgeons," said Ron.

"It's going into the girls' bathroom," said Cedric. "Hermione!"

"Come on!" I said.

We ran into the bathroom just as there was the sound of something large breaking and Hermione's scream. She was under some wood wreckage.

"Hermione, move!" I shouted.

Cedric and Ron kept throwing stuff at it, trying to get its attention as I tried to help Hermione get away. But I couldn't get near her without being blocked off by the troll.

"Hey, Pea-Brain!" shouted Ron.

"Help!" screamed Hermione.

Out of desperation, I grabbed the troll's club before it could strike at Hermione again and then found myself on the troll's neck. Foolishly, perhaps, I stuck my wand in its ear, causing it to yell in pain before it grabbed me and held me upside-down. It kept trying to hit me with its club and kept missing. "Do something!" I yelled.

"What?" said Ron.

"Anything!" I screamed. "Just do it now!"

"Ron, swish and flick!" said Cedric, reminding him of the Levitation Spell.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" said Ron.

The troll's club floated in the air and when the troll realized this, it looked up just as the club hit its head. It dropped me and Cedric pulled me back just as the troll collapsed to the ground. I grabbed my wand and cleaned it off.

"Is it, dead?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so," said Cedric. "Just knocked out."

Just then, Professors McGongall, Sprout, Quirrell and Snape burst in looking both shocked and angry.

"Explain yourselves, all of you!" said Sprout.

"Well, what it is—" I began, but Hermione interrupted me.

"It's my fault, Professors," she said. "I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and though I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Helena, Cedric and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may, it was a seriously foolish thing to do and I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." She turned the three of us. "As for you three, well I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first or third year students could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Ten points will be awarded to each of you for sheer dumb luck. Now, may I suggest that you get back to your dormitories while the feast is still going?"

We all nodded and then scurried out of the bathroom. I still couldn't believe it, fifteen points to Gryffindor and ten points to Hufflepuff for 'sheer dumb luck'? But then again, what did it matter? We were safe and that's what _did _matter. But I couldn't stop thinking about Snape's wounded leg. How had he gotten hurt like that?"

"It was good of you to get us out of trouble like that, Hermione," said Cedric.

"Mind you, we did save her life," said Ron.

"Mind you, she might have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her," I retorted.

Ron had the decency to look guilty before smiling a bit at Hermione. "What're friends for?" he said.

Hermione smiled back and then Cedric and I exchanged happy looks. We all apologized when we got to the portrait hole and then Cedric went to his common room after I assured him I was fine. After that night, Hermione was truly our best friend and that was truly worth fighting off a mountain troll.


	4. Quidditch

Quidditch

The next morning, I felt sick to my stomach as today was my first Qudditch match and it was against Slytherin. I forced myself to eat a bit of toast and drink some pumpkin juice, but the others kept telling me to eat more and relax.

"I'm really not hungry," I said, as I pushed my food away.

"Good luck today, Potter," said Snape, startling me. "Now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you, even if it is against Slytherin." He started limping away before I could reply and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That explains the blood," I murmured.

"Blood?" Hermione repeated. "What blood?"

"Listen, I'm guessing Snape let that troll in as a diversion so he could get past that Cerberus," I explained.

"No one in the right mind would go near that thing," said Ron. "Why would Snape?"

"Because the day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts business, very secret," I explained.

"So you're saying that whatever's in that package is what's under the trapdoor and that's what Snape's after," said Cedric.

"But what is it?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Well, we don't have time to think about now," said Cedric. "You've got to get down to the pitch. The game's in half an hour."

I nodded and then went down to get changed into my scarlet and gold Quidditch robes. I walked beside the rest of my teammates, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I'd been practicing and preparing for this for weeks. I should've been fine. But I felt like I was going to vomit.

We stepped into the bright sunlight and flew around the pitch. Everyone was cheering us on and Lee Jordan a friend of the twins was the commentator. "Hello, welcome to first game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The crowd falls silent as Madame Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."

"Now, I want a nice clean game," she said, sternly. "From _all of you_."

"The Bludgers are released, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" said Lee Jordan.

Gryffindor and Slytherin Chasers immediately began squabbling for it. Angelina managed to grab it and narrowly avoided Slytherin's Keeper as she scored a goal, giving Gryffindor ten points. Slytherin's Chasers tried again to score a goal, but Wood stopped them twice and then Alicia won Gryffindor another ten points. I kept flying around and clapping, hoping for some sign of the Snitch and that the odds of the game would be in our favor, but no such luck.

Slytherin scored two goals, knocked out both Wood and Katie—that was two fouls and two penalties to Gryffindor—and made me so mad I was about ready to punch Slytherin's cheating Captain Malcolm in the face. Then I saw the Snitch. I chased after it, but no sooner had I done this than my broom began trying to throw me off. It jerked and bucked and spun until I was hanging off the handle trying not to fall to my death. After a few more moments, the broom went still and I managed to swing back on and chased after the Snitch again.

Slytherin's Seeker, Warrington, went alongside me, trying to grab it before me. We went all over, including down below the seats and kept hitting each other in the side before Warrington went back up to avoid collision with the wall. I turned slightly and dodged it and got nearer to the Snitch. I had a crazy idea as it was nearly out of my reach. Slowly, I stood on my broom and tried to grab it, but then I tripped and my broom fell to the ground and then I felt like I was going to be sick. After a few moments, I spat out the Snitch and it fell into my hands.

"She's got the Snitch! Helena Potter wins one hundred and fifty points for catching the Snitch!" said Lee Jordan. "Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd burst into applause and cheers. I held up the Snitch proudly as my team cheered me on and then I joined Ron, Hermione and Cedric at Hagrid's hut for tea and sweets to celebrate.

"You did great, Helena! What'd I tell you?" said Hagrid.

"You should've heard Flint. He says you didn't catch it, you nearly _swallowed _it," said Ron, roaring in laughter. "Jealous moron."

I laughed. "What I want to know why my broom was acting up like that?"

"We think we can explain that," said Cedric. "We saw Snape jinxing it. Hermione stopped him though."

"He did _what?_" I said, stunned. I knew Snape didn't like me, but _murder? _

"Nonsense!" said Hagrid. "Why would Snape put a curse on Helena's broom?"

"Probably for the same reason he was trying to get past that Cerebus on Halloween," I said, deciding to tell him.

Hagrid's eyes widened. "Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" said Ron, incredibly.

"That thing has a name?" said Hermione.

"Of course he's got a name, he's mine," said Hagrid. "I bought him off a Greek chappie I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to the guard the—"

"Go on," said Cedric.

"I shouldn't have said that. No more questions. Don't ask anymore questions. That's top-secret, that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" I protested. "He nearly killed me, for heaven's sake!"

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!"

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one," said Hermione. "I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

Hagrid sighed. "Then you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in stuff that ought not to be meddled in. What that dog's guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" said Ron. "Who's Nicholas Flamel?"

But Hagrid refused to say anything more on the subject.


	5. Christmas

Christmas

For the next several weeks before Christmas break, we studied all we could in the library but found nothing whatsoever on Nicholas Flamel. We didn't dare ask Madame Pince about it, lest she learn about what we were doing. Soon school let out for a few weeks and we were bursting with excitement for Christmas.

The halls were decorated with tinsel, mistletoe, gold and silver baubles, beautiful Christmas trees and enchanted snow. I was staying at the school for Christmas, naturally. Ron and Hermione were going to their families, and Cedric said he was staying with me as his parents had other plans and he wanted to celebrate with me.

Before leaving, Hermione suggested we look in the Restricted Section, but none of us replied as that was a one-way ticket to trouble. I wasn't expecting anything, but on Christmas Day, I woke up to Cedric shaking me. "Helena, wake up!"

"Cedric?" I said, as I put my glasses on. "How'd you get in here?" Boys weren't allowed in the girls' dorm and he was a Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor.

"Dumbledore said I could come in just for Christmas Day, and lifted the enchantment for us," he explained. "Come on, there's presents downstairs."

"Presents? For me?" I said, thrilled.

"Of course for you!" he said, laughing. "Come on!"

We ran downstairs and began opening gifts. I got a box of homemade fudge and an emerald green sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, a chess set from Ron, a flute from Hagrid, and a silver charm bracelet from Cedric. "Thank you, Cedric," I said, smiling.

"Glad you like it," he said, smiling as he admired his broom compass I'd given him. He looked under the Christmas tree. "Hang on; it looks like you got one more package."

He handed me large silvery bundle and then I opened the card.

Your father left this in my possession before he died

It is time it was returned to you

Use it well

A very Merry Christmas to you

Inside the parcel was a cloak that felt like water to the touch. But that wasn't the least of our surprise. When I wrapped the cloak around me, my body seemed to vanish.

"Wow," said Cedric. "That's an Invisibility Cloak! My dad says they're extremely rare. Who gave it to you?"

"I haven't a clue," I said, as I slipped my cloak off. "There was no name. Do you think it was really my dad's like the card said?"

"Definitely. It wouldn't surprise me one bit," said Cedric. "I asked McGonagall about your dad yesterday and she said your dad and his friends usually got up to their ears in pranks and jokes."

I was silent. This had been my father's. I had something of his to remember him by. I somehow felt closer to him than before. After a moment, I pushed it aside and my face brightened as Cedric and I enjoyed the rest of the day.

There was a fine feast, games, and prizes in little exploding crackers. Cedric and I had a snowball fight, made snow angels, built a huge snowman with Hagrid, and then ice-skating on the frozen lake before we went back inside and enjoyed delicious hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream.

We went to bed exhausted, but laughing. I'd had the best Christmas of all and I'd never wanted it to end. Well, there was always next years.

After changing into my pajamas, I couldn't sleep as I kept thinking about the Cloak and suddenly, I felt mischievous. I slipped on my sweater over my pajamas and then put on my Invisibility Cloak. I snuck out of the common room and went down to the Restricted Section of the library.

I fingered through the titles until I came across one that looked promising. I pulled it off the shelf and opened it, but it began screaming at me and I quickly shut it. The noise aroused Filch, but I managed to avoid him after putting the Cloak back on. I got out of the library and walked around, and then I saw Snape holding Quirrell against the wall.

"Se-Severus, I-I—"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," he snarled. He let go of Quirrell as I backed up and kept my hand on my mouth to silence my breathing. "We'll have another little chat soon, and then we'll see where your loyalties lie."

The two men disappeared down the hall when Filch showed them my lantern and then I went into the first room I could find to hide for a minute. Well, if this didn't prove Snape was up to something, I didn't know what did. He was _threatening _a teacher! I turned my attention to the room, which was dark and almost empty except for a large dusty mirror in the corner.

The lettering on it was backwards, but I could still make it out. _I show not your face but your heart's desire. _What was that supposed to mean? I gazed at my reflection in the mirror, but then I wasn't alone. I saw a man with hazel eyes, untidy black hair and circular glasses and a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes like mine. My throat tightened. "Mum?" I murmured. "Dad?" The people in the mirror nodded and smiled. Lily squeezed my shoulder and rubbed it affectionately as James squeezed my hand and mouthed, "_We love you_," which made tears stream down my face. I could swear I felt them touching me at that moment. I really saw my parents for the first time in my life. It was unbelievable.

I stayed for a few hours until I felt the need to sleep. I brushed my fingers against the dusty glass. "I love you both," I whispered. "I'll be back soon."

I put on my Cloak and headed back, only to bump into Cedric. "Ow!" he said. "Who's there?"

I pulled off my Cloak. "It's me!" I hissed.

"Helena, what're you doing out here?" he whispered.

"Me! What're _you_ doing out here?"

He held up a thermos. "I came down for a Sleeping Draught from Madame Pomfrey. I had insomnia. What're you doing down here?"

"I was looking in the Restricted Section and I…" I told him about everything and he seemed even more convinced that Snape was up to something. But he was even more curious about the mirror. I offered to show it to him, and then we snuck back to the room. Cedric stood where I had before, only he didn't see what I had.

"What do you see?" I asked.

For some reason, Cedric was turning red. "Nothing," he said. "Helena, this mirror says it shows our heart's desires, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. I don't like this. It just seems wrong."

"It's bittersweet," I agreed. The mirror showed me my parents, but it couldn't bring them back to me. Nothing could. We went back to our common rooms and kept looking for information on Nicholas Flamel, but my heart wasn't into it as night after night, I kept going back to the mirror and it was getting harder to leave. My lack of sleep or desire to do anything else didn't go unnoticed by Cedric. One afternoon, I sat in front of the fire in the Great Hall and Cedric talked to me.

"Are you hungry? There's still some cake left."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Are you ill? You look a bit pale."

"No, I feel fine."

"Want to play a game of chess?"

"No."

"Want to visit Hagrid?"

"No."

"Helena, look at me," he said, as my green eyes met his grey ones. "I know what you're thinking, but don't. There's something not right about that mirror and it's making you practically ill. I know how hard this is for you, but you've got to stop it. I'm really worried about you. Please, just stay away from that mirror, okay?"

I sighed. Cedric was right. I needed to get away. But what harm could one last visit do? "I'm sorry. Tonight will be last visit. I just need to see them one more time, okay?

Cedric narrowed his eyes. "Do you promise that this'll be your _last _visit?"

"I promise."

"Alright, then, but if you sneak out to see it again, I'll…I don't know what I'll do. Now, in the meantime, let's get some food in you and then you should sleep, okay? You're as pale as a ghost."

I chuckled and we split some cake and enjoyed a chess game before I got a few hours' sleep and went down to visit the mirror for the last time.

I sat there in comfortable silence until a voice said, "Back again, Helena?" I spun around to see Professor Dumbledore who went on, "I see that you, like so many before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does?"

"It shows us what we want," I said.

"Yes and no," he said. "It show us nothing less than the deepest most desperate desires of our hearts. You, who have never known your family see them standing before you. But Helena, you must understand that this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away upon and even gone mad. Which is why tomorrow it'll be moved to a new home and I must ask you to keep your word to Mr. Diggory and not go looking for it again, Helena."

"I will," I promised. "I'm sorry; it's just that I miss my parents so much."

"That's perfectly natural and understandable," he said, gently. "Now, perhaps you'll care to join me for some hot chocolate to help you sleep and then I'll escort you back to your common room."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you."


	6. Detention

Detention

When I told Cedric about what had happened, he said he was glad of Dumbledore's decision and was more relieved when I started acting like myself again. When Ron and Hermione returned, we told them about had happened—(minus certain details). Ron was disappointed he'd missed out on my nighttime escapades, Hermione was annoyed that'd I'd been reckless, but both of them were excited about what I'd seen between Snape and Quirrell and became more convinced of our previous theory.

A few days later, on rainy afternoon, we were searching yet again and then Hermione came down and placed a huge book on the table. "I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid? I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"_This _is light?" said Ron, earning a glare from Hermione.

Hermione fingered the page until she found it. "Of course, here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. '_The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal. The only known Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the note alchemist, who last year celebrated his six hundredth and sixty-fifth birthday._' That's what Fluffy's guarding, that's what under the trapdoor, the Sorcerer's Stone," said Hermione.

"No wonder Snape wants it," said Ron. "Who wouldn't?"

"We need to talk to Hagrid," said Cedric. "

"Come on!" I said, as we grabbed our cloaks.

The sky was dark and the hour late when we got down to Hagrid's hut. We knocked on the door and Hagrid opened it.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't mean to be rude, but I'm in no mood to entertain today," he said, shutting the door.

"Hagrid, we know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" we said.

Hagrid's face fell and he let us in.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it," said Cedric.

"Snape? You're not still on about him, are you?"

"Hagrid, we know he's after it! He's tried to get past Fluffy, he's tried to kill me and threatened a teacher for crying out loud! What further proof do you need?" I said.

"Snape's one of the teachers _protecting _the Stone! He's not about to steal it!"

"One of the teachers?" Ron repeated.

"There's more protecting the Stone than Fluffy, isn't there?" said Hermione.

"That's right, except nobody knows how to get past Fluffy but me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that." Just then, the pot in the fire started rattling and Hagrid took out a large black egg and placed it on the table.

My eyes widened. "Hagrid, tell me that's not what I think it is!" I said, eyeing the black egg. He couldn't be so stupid as to actually _have _one illegally, could he?

"Hagrid, how on _earth _did you even get one?" asked Cedric.

"I won it," he said, proudly. "I got it off a stranger I met down at the pub. He seemed quite glad to be rid of it as a matter of face."

Just then, the egg hatched and a black slimy dragon hatchling came out.

"Is that a dragon?" said Hermione.

"That's not just a dragon, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback," said Ron. "My brother works with these in Romania."

"Ain't he beautiful?" Hagrid cooed. "Look, he knows his mummy! Hello, Norbert."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" I muttered as I buried my face in my hands. Had he gone crazy? This was _illegal!_ I looked up as Hagrid spoke and saw Malfoy in the window. Oh, crud! We'd been caught!

We ran back up to the castle, hoping we wouldn't be caught, but we were. Professor McGonagall and Malfoy were waiting for us. Malfoy looked smug and McGongall was furious with us.

"Nothing, I repeat, _nothing _gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."

"Fifty?" I repeated, outraged and horrified.

"Each," she said, sternly. "And to insure that it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me, Professor," said Malfoy. "Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us."

"No, you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. As honorable as your intentions were, you too, were out of bed out of hours. You'll join your classmates in detention. Your detention will be served the day after tomorrow. Go to bed at once."

While we were glad Malfoy hadn't gotten out of punishment, things couldn't be worse. No one would talk to us and were quite angry about Gryffindor's loss of points. The team was especially angry with me. Wood was the only one who didn't refer to me as 'the Seeker' if he was talking about me and was somewhat nicer than the others. I didn't care about my reputation; I was more concerned about my friends' reputations. I apologized for getting them into trouble, but they all just said it wasn't my fault and not to blame myself.

Detention was certainly going to be eventful. We were going out with Hagrid at midnight. I tried to ignore Filch's ramblings about the old punishments of letting a student hang by their thumbs in the dudgeons. To my surprise, Hagrid was quite upset when we arrived.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore's sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"That's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all."

"Oh, for pity's sake, pull yourself together man!" said Filch, rolling his eyes. "You're going into the Forest, after all! Got to have your wits about you."

"The Forest?" Malfoy repeated. "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there! Students aren't allowed and there are werewolves in there!"

"There are more than werewolves in those trees," said Filch. "Good-night. I'll be back at dawn for what's left of them."

I rolled my eyes as we entered the Forest. It certainly was creepy and I wasn't terribly fond of it. We made our way to a pool of silvery liquid which Hagrid fingered.

"Hagrid, what is that?" asked Hermione.

"What we're here for. This is unicorn blood. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, it's our job to go and find the poor creature. Ron, Hermione, you're with me. Helena, you and Cedric go with Malfoy."

"Okay, then I get Fang," said Malfoy.

"Fine, just so you know, he's a bloody coward," said Hagrid. "One more thing. Send off green sparks if you find something and red sparks if you're in trouble, got it?"

We nodded and then walked off.

Cedric squeezed my hand when I shivered in the chilly night air. Draco carried the lantern and kept complaining.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" he spat. "This is servants' stuff!"

"Stop complaining, _Draco_. It's your fault we're here in the first place!" I snapped.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared," said Cedric, earning a chuckle from me and a glare from Malfoy.

"I'm not scared, Diggory!" he spat.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Come on, Fang."

We came into a clearing where a dead unicorn lay, its blood freshly spilt and Fang started growling. And then we saw a dark hooded figure with blood dripping from his lips. Malfoy let out a childish shriek and ran for it while Cedric set out red sparks. The figure came to close to us as Cedric stood protectively in front of me.

"Helena, run!" he shouted.

"I'm not leaving you!" I shouted.

Before either of us could run, there was the sound of hoofbeats and a huge centaur came and protected us until the figure disappeared into the skies. We were both breathing hard as we stood up.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you."

"Cedric Diggory, Helena Potter, no thanks are needed. My name is Firenze. Miss Potter, you are known to many creatures here," he said. "The Forest is not safe at this time, especially for you. You need to leave as soon as you are able."

"But what on earth was that thing?" asked Cedric.

"A monster," said Firenze. "It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking its blood will save you even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that from the moment touches your lips, you will live a half-life. A cursed life."

"But who'd choose such a life?" I asked.

"Can you think of no one?"

Cedric and I exchanged appalled glances.

"You mean to say that thing you saved us from, that was Voldemort?" I said, horrified.

"Do you two know what is hidden up at the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone," said Cedric.

Just then, Hagrid and the others arrived. Malfoy was being held up by Hagrid who looked furious with him.

"Cedric Diggory, Helena Potter, you're safe now. But no doubt our paths will cross again," said Firenze. "Good luck."

We just nodded and didn't speak until Ron, Hermione, Cedric and I were in a private room to talk about what had happened. Ron and Hermione were both scared and shocked by the information.

"You mean, You-Know-Who's out there right now?" said Hermione.

"Yes, but he's weak," said Cedric. "We had this all wrong. Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants it for it for Voldemort."

"With the Elixir of Life, he'll be strong again and he'll come back," I said.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" asked Ron.

"I think if he had the chance, he would've tried to kill me tonight," I admitted.

They all looked horrified until Hermione spoke up. "Hang on, we're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard that Voldemort's always feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Helena, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched."

I was a bit relieved by this, but I was still worried. As time passed, we four became likeable again in the eyes of the other students and managed to scrap through our exams without too much difficulty. After the last exam was over, we all headed down to the lake to relax. But I couldn't.

"Helena, what's wrong?" asked Cedric.

"It's my scar. It keeps burning," I murmured.

"Maybe you should see the nurse," said Ron.

"I'm not ill!" I said, in exasperation. "I think it's a warning. I think danger's coming." I saw Hagrid and then a horrible thought hit me. "Oh, no!" I started running and the others followed me. "Don't you think it's a bit strange that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up who just happens to have one? How many strangers have dragon eggs in their pockets if it's illegal? Why didn't I see it before?"

We ran over to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, that stranger you got the dragon egg from, what did he look like?" asked Cedric. "Did you get a name?"

"No, no name. And I never saw his face, he kept his hood. I can't remember much to be honest. He kept buying me drinks, I was a bit tipsy."

"What did you talk about? Your job? Fluffy?" asked Hermione.

"Well, he asked about what kind of creatures I looked after. I told him, I said, "After Fluffy, a dragon's going to be no problem. He was very interested in Fluffy, no surprise there, anyone would be. So, I told him, I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep.'" He looked as horrified as we were as we exchanged appalled glances and ran back up the castle.

We ran into Professor McGonagall, who was carrying some books. "Professor, we need to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" I said, breathlessly.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore's not here. He received an urgent owl from Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London ten minutes ago."

"He's gone? Now? But this is important!" said Ron. "This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "How do you know—?"

"There's no time to explain," said Cedric. "We think someone's going to try to steal it!"

"I don't know how your four found out about the Stone, but I can assure you it's very well protected. Now, I suggest you all go out and enjoy the sunshine while you have the chance," said Professor McGonagall.

We could see arguing would prove to be useless, so we obeyed. We went into the corridor, but we weren't enjoying ourselves and nor did we leave.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met at the pub, that was Snape," said Cedric. "And now he knows how to get past Fluffy."

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione was cut off by Snape who just came up behind us.

"Good afternoon, now what would three young Gryffindors and a young Hufflepuff be doing inside on a day like this? You'd better watch yourselves. People will think you're up to something," he said.

"We were just making plans for the day, Professor," I said, as I beckoned for the others to go. "Excuse us."

We waited until he was out of sight and then Ron said, "Now what're we going to do?"

"We're going through that trapdoor, tonight," I said. "There's no other way around it."

"Alright, then. Curfew's at nine o'clock. I'll meet you outside your portrait hole at ten past," said Cedric. "Bring your Cloak and make sure no one follows you."

We nodded and then went to dinner and then to our common rooms. At nine o'clock, we snuck out.

We'd almost gotten out but then Trevor, Neville's toad was ribbiting at us.

"Trevor, go!" Ron hissed. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you," said Neville, appearing out of nowhere. "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

"Neville, please, just listen…" I began, but he didn't listen.

"No! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again!" he said. "I-I'll fight you!"

"Do something!" Ron hissed to Hermione.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this," she said. She aimed her wand at him. "_Pertrificus Totalus!_"

Neville's body instantly went stiff and he collapsed to the floor. Hermione had done a Full Body-Bind Spell. We all apologized, but we had no choice. Snape had to be stopped, no matter what.


	7. Going After Snape

Going After Snape

Cedric was waiting outside the hole and then the four of us went under the Invisibility Cloak and went up to the third floor. We got inside, but to our surprise Fluffy was snoring and sound asleep.

"Snape's already been here," said Ron. "He's put a spell on that harp."

Just great! Fluffy's paw was on the trapdoor. "We have to move its paw. Help me!" I hissed.

We moved it and all we could see was darkness.

"I'll go first," I decided. "Don't go until I give a signal. If anything, get yourselves out." I froze when I realized there was no music. "Does it seem quiet to you?"

"The harp's stopped playing," said Cedric.

"Uh, guys…" said Hermione.

Fluffy was awake and tried to eat us yet again before we all jumped through the trapdoor and landed on some plant.

"What is this?" said Ron.

Before anyone could respond, the plant began tightening around us and choking us. We struggled against the plant before it could kill us.

"Stop moving, this is Devil's Snare, you have to relax!" said Hermione. "If you don't, it'll only kill you faster." Cedric stopped moving when she said this, but Ron and I just continued squirming.

"'Kill us faster,'?" said Ron. "Oh, _now _I can relax!"

Hermione then sank through the plant and was followed by Cedric. "Hermione, Cedric!" Ron and I yelled.

"Now what're we going to do?" said Ron.

"Just relax!" said Cedric.

"Cedric, where are you?" I screamed.

"Do what we say, trust us!" said Hermione.

I squeezed my eyes shut and relaxed and then slipped through the plant. Cedric caught me, but Ron wasn't relaxing and kept yelling for help and our names.

"We've got to do something!" said Cedric. "But what? What's the one thing Devil's Snare hates?"

"I remember reading something in Herbology," said Hermione. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare is deadly fun…but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight! _Luminus Soloem_." Bright light burst from her wand and Ron was freed.

"Whoo! Lucky we didn't panic," he said.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology," said Cedric. He frowned and turned away. "Does anyone hear wings?"

We followed the sound until we came across countless keys with wings, a broom and a locked door that was immune to Hermione's spell. We glanced up at the flying keys and then Hermione let out a growl of frustration.

"What're we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there!"

"We're looking for a big old-fashioned one," said Ron. "Probably rusty like the handle."

"There, I see it!" I said, pointing to it. "The one with the broken wing." But then I frowned at the broom.

"What's wrong, Helena?" asked Hermione.

"It's too simple."

"Oh, go on, Helena! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!" said Ron.

"Do it," said Cedric. "We have faith in you."

I smiled a bit and then nodded. No sooner had I gotten on the broom then the keys starting coming after me like a flock of predators. I kept getting scratched and cut as I tried to grab the right key. I managed to get it and tossed it down to Cedric, who got the door open and then I flew in through the door and they slammed it shut as the keys lodged themselves into the door like knives.

"Can this get any harder?" I muttered.

But I spoke too soon as we came across an ominous-looking room. "What is this?" asked Hermione. "A graveyard?"

"This is no graveyard," said Ron. "It's a chessboard."

The white pieces wouldn't let us move forward, so we had to play. Ron, being the best chess player out of all four of us, took charge.

"Helena, you take that empty bishop's square. Hermione, you be the queen-side castle. Cedric, you take that rook's place. And as for me, I'll be a knight."

We nodded and took our places.

"Ron, you don't suppose this'll be like _real _Wizard's Chess, do you?" asked Hermione, as white made the first move.

Ron didn't reply at first. He ordered a pawn. "You there, D-5."

The pawn moved and then the White Queen smashed it to bits with her sword, startling all of us.

"Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be _exactly _like Wizard's Chess," said Ron.

The chess game proved to be brutal. We kept taking white pieces, but more of the black were being lost. And we had to cover ourselves the best we could so we wouldn't get hit when a piece was destroyed. Finally, Ron came to a decision.

"You understand now, Helena, once I make my move, the Queen will take me. Then you're free to check the King."

"No, Ron, no!" I shouted.

"What is it?" asked Cedric.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" I said.

"No, you can't!" said Hermione. "There must be another way!"

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that Stone or not?" said Ron. "Helena, it's you that has to go on, I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Cedric, just you!" He then smiled a little. "I'll be okay, I promise."

"You'd better be or I'm going to kill you, Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione.

Ron nodded and then said, "Knight to H-3."

Ron's horse he was on slowly moved and then he looked petrified as the White Queen came towards him. I wanted to tear my eyes away from it, but I couldn't. The White Queen struck Ron's horse, causing him to fall to the ground as he screamed. Hermione let out a scream, but didn't move off her square. I moved a few steps to the right and said definitely to the White King, "Checkmate!" The White King's sword dropped to the ground. We'd won the game.

We ran over to Ron, was unconscious. Hermione looked especially worried at the sight of Ron's form.

"Cedric, Hermione, take care of Ron and then go to the Owlery, send a message to Dumbledore," I said. "Ron's right, I've got to finish this."

"You'll be okay, Helena. You're a great witch," said Hermione.

"I'm not as good as you," I said, blushing.

"Me! Books and cleverness! There're more important things, friendship and bravery. And Helena, just be careful."

"I'll take care of her," said Cedric. "I'm not leaving you alone to face Snape or whoever is down there," he added when I opened my mouth to protest.

"Okay," I said, nodding.

Hermione nodded also and then we left.

Cedric and I came to a room. The way we came in was blocked off with black fire and the way out was blocked off with purple fire. Crud, now what were we going to do? Cedric then found a table with several bottles of all different shapes and sizes and a scroll. I read it alone and neither of us was please.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead.  
Two among our number holds only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four;  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side.  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend.  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different sizes,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides.  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_

It was obvious which teacher had come up with this and it made me dislike him even more and if possible, admire his skill.

"I am going to _kill_ Snape," I muttered. "This isn't magic, this is logic! I haven't got a clue about this. Have you?"

"No, but I might in a moment. Let me see it," he said. He examined the paper and kept muttering to himself until he said, "I've got it. The purple bottle will take us back and the gold one will take us onward."

I stared at the tiny bottle. "There's barely enough for two swallows." I looked at him. "Are you sure you still want to come with me?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he said. "Come on."

I smiled gratefully and then we each took a swallow before stepping through the black fire and making our way down the corridor. Before long, we found a dark room with the Mirror of Erised and my scar started burning like crazy. But it wasn't Snape or Voldemort that was there in front of the Mirror, it was Quirrell.

"_You_," I gasped. "But, you can't be. Snape, he was…"

"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he?" said Quirrell. "Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But that day during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill Helena," said Cedric.

"No, silly children," said Quirrell. "_I _tried to kill her! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

"Snape was trying _save _me?" I said, surprised.

"I knew you were a danger to me right from the off. Especially after Halloween."

"Then _you _let the troll in," I said.

"Very good, Potter, yes," said Quirrell. "Snape, of course, wasn't fooled. While everyone was off running about to the dudgeon, he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone." He turned back to the Mirror. "Now, what does this Mirror do? I see what I desire, but how do I get it?"

"_Bind the spare. Use the girl,_" said a voice.

My eyes widened as Quirrell snapped his fingers and Cedric was bound with ropes. "Cedric!" I tried to free him, but to no avail.

"Come here, Potter! Now! And then I'll free your little friend." Quirrell ordered.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" I demanded.

"You don't. But you don't have any choice, do you?"

He was right. I _didn't _have a choice. I bit my lip, but I continued glaring as I walked over to Quirrell and gazed at the mirror. To my surprise, I saw myself holding the Stone and placing it in my pocket. I felt my pocket just to be sure and it was truly there.

"What is it, what do you see?" asked Quirrell.

"Free Cedric first and I'll tell you."

"Tell me!"

"Free him or no deal!"

He let out a hiss before he snapped his fingers again and Cedric was free.

"What do you see?" Quirrell demanded.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore," I lied. "I've won the House Cup."

"_She lies,_" hissed the voice.

"Tell the truth!" he shouted. "What do you see?"

"_Let me speak to her_."

"Master, you are not strong enough," said Quirrell.

"_I have strength enough for this_."

I backed up and stood beside Cedric who put an arm around me as Quirrell took off his turban and then a face emerged on the back of his head. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat as I realized who this was.

"_Helena Potter, we meet again_," he said.

"Voldemort," I whispered.

"_Yes. See what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite! Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough lies in your pocket!_"

Cedric and I then ran for it, but Voldemort yelled, "_Stop them!_" and then fires blocked off our path.

"_Why suffer horrific death? When you can join me and live?_"

"You stay away from her!" Cedric shouted.

"And I'll die before I willingly join you!" I shouted.

"_Ha! Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Helena, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together we can bring them back._"

I saw my parents in the mirror and unconsciously took out the Stone.

"Helena, what're you doing?" asked Cedric. "Don't give it to him!"

"Cedric, shut up!" I hissed.

"_That's it, Helena. There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone!_"

My parents' image in the Mirror faded and then I was bursting with anger and grief as I shouted, "YOU LIAR!"

"_KILL HER!_"

Quirrell flew at me and began choking me. Cedric leapt onto his back and tried to force off me, but he was thrown back and fell onto the steps. "Cedric!" I choked. I grabbed Quirrell's hand and it instantly turned to crumbling stone and dust as he screamed and then I gazed at my hands. How had I done that?

"What is this magic?" he cried.

"_Fool! Get the stone!_"

Quirrell came at me again, but I placed both of my hands on his face and he continued screaming until he stepped back and then crumbled to dust. I was so shocked, that I almost didn't hear Cedric's voice until he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, just a bit shaken. You?"

"Fine. I'm sorry about…"

"Don't worry about it."

I picked up the Stone and then Cedric, "Helena, look out!" I spun around to see a form of Voldemort hit me and then I collapsed and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was a bit woozy and my hands were bandaged, but I felt fine otherwise. I was in the hospital wing, and at the foot of my bed were only dozens of candy boxes and get-well cards.

Professor Dumbledor then came in. "Ah, Helena, you're awake good." He glanced at my sweets. "Tokens from your admirers?"

"Admirers?" I repeated.

"What happened down in the dudgeons between you, Mr. Diggory and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows," he said.

I smiled, but then I felt scared. "Cedric! Hermione! Ron! Where are they? Are they—?"

"Relax, dear girl," said Professor Dumbledore, holding up his hand. "They're all quite fine. Mr. Diggory is just getting some rest." He beckoned over to the bed on my right and I saw Cedric curled up asleep. "Mr. Diggory's been quite anxious about you. He refused to leave your side and we ended up bringing him his meals and Sleeping Draughts during the three days you were out cold. He's been asleep for some time. Would you like me to wake him for you?"

"Yes, please," I said, touched at Cedric's kindness.

Dumbledore woke Cedric up and the minute he saw my face, a smile came upon him and then he hugged me tight. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" he said. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a bit woozy," I said, as I hugged him back.

Cedric sat down beside me and held my hand.

"What happened to the Stone?" I asked.

"The Stone's been destroyed," said Cedric. "And good riddance, I say. That Stone's more trouble than it's worth."

"Mr. Diggory is right. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and decided it was all for the best," said Professor Dumbledore. "He and his wife have enough elixir to set their affairs in order, but they will eventually pass on."

I nodded. Immortality always came with too high a price. "What I don't understand how I got the Stone out of the Mirror in the first place."

"Ah, you see only a person who wanted to find the stone, _find _it but not use it would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas," said Professor Dumbledore. "Helena, do you know why Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?"

I shook my head.

"It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you and that kind of act leaves a mark. Love, Helena, love."

"Professor Dumbledore," said Cedric. "With the Stone gone, does that mean that Lord Voldemort can never come back?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid there are many ways of which he can return. But do not worry about that now. For now, all is at peace."

I sighed and then thought of something. "Professor, was it you who sent me my father's Cloak for Christmas?"

"Indeed it was," said Professor Dumbledore. "I thought it might come in handy and I felt that you needed something of his to remember him with."

"Thank you, sir."

"Can Helena come to the feast tonight?" asked Cedric.

"I don't see why not," said Professor Dumbledore. He got up and smiled and then left the hospital wing as Ron and Hermione burst in.

Hermione was hysterical and Ron looked scared and hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe before I assured them I was fine. I ended up telling them about what had happened with Quirrell as Cedric hadn't said a word and they told me what had happened while I was out. Ravenclaw had flattened Gryffindor in the last Quidditch match and Slytherin had won the House Cup. Normally, I would've been disappointed, but I didn't care now. All that mattered to me was the fact that we were alive, and Voldemort hadn't won the fight.


	8. Leaving Hogwarts

Leaving Hogwarts

At the feast, Slytherin's victory was celebrated.

They'd won the Cup seven years in a row now and the Hall was decorated with green and silver banners. The four of us were at the Gryffindor table splitting some cheesecake together and ignoring Malfoy's smug looks. Everyone was chatting and cheering, but they all fell silent when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone!" he said. "The House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points; in second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and fifty-two points; and in first place with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House," said Dumbledore.

There was even greater cheering than before but all fell silent when Dumbledore held up his hands. "Yes, well-done, Slytherin, well done. But recent events must be taken into account and there are a few last-minute points I need to award. First, to Miss Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

There was cheering and Hermione buried her blushing face in her hands.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best well-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, fifty points."

Ron looked stunned and smiled.

"Third, to Miss Helena Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House, sixty points."

I blushed slightly when Cedric patted my shoulder and smiled.

"Fourth, to Mr. Cedric Diggory, for being the truest and most loyal Hufflepuff that Hogwarts has seen these many years, I award Hufflepuff House, one hundred and thirty points."

Cedric looked both stunned and touched as I squeezed his hand and mouthed, "You did brilliantly!"

"Finally, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends, I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

Neville, having never so much as won a single point for Gryffindor before, looked to be on the verge of tears.

The hall then burst into applause as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were now tied for first place. Dumbledore clapped his hands and went on, "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe a change of decoration is in order." He clapped his hands and then the green and silver banners became replaced with ones of scarlet and gold and black and yellow. "Gryffindor and Hufflepuff win the House Cup."

If possible, the cheers got louder and everyone tossed their hats into the air and shook everyone's hands. It was one of the happiest nights of my life and I never wanted it to end. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to forget this night anytime soon.

The next day, we all got our report cards. We'd all done considerably well and Hermione had been the best of our year, of course. And that afternoon, we all boarded the train and prepared to leave. As Privet Drive had never been my home and Hogwarts had, I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. Before joining my friends on the train, I ran up to Hagrid who was making sure the students got on the train.

"Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, did you?" he said, smiling. Before I could reply, he handed me a red book. "I got this for you. Early birthday present."

I opened it to find pictures of my parents together and holding me as a baby. Tears of joy stung my eyes as I hugged Hagrid tight. "Thanks, Hagrid," I said, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "Oh, and Helena, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."

I grinned as I knew that the Dursleys didn't know I wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school until I was seventeen. "I'll remember that. I'll see you later, Hagrid."

"See you later," he said.

I walked up to the others and joined them just as the train was about to leave.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" said Hermione.

"I'm not going home, not really," I replied, as we got onboard and left Hogwarts.

We made plans for the summer and then went back to King's Cross where I was picked up by the Dursleys. Before joining them, I hugged Cedric good-bye.

"You'll write to me this summer, won't you?" I asked.

"Of course I will. I'll write three times a week by Muggle mail _and _owl if I need to," he promised. "Before long, we'll be at Ron's house and enjoying summer together, I promise. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Helena."

"I don't intend to," I said, smiling. "See you around."

"See you."


End file.
